Your Mother
by Rosie32
Summary: Los años pasaron y ahora Scorpius Malfoy recordará toda la historia que tuvo que pasar para enamorarse, esa remembranza lo hará con nada más ni nada menos que con sus hijos.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

 _Niños hace mucho tiempo quise contarles la historia de cómo conocí a la chica de la que me enamoraría de la chica que robaría mi corazón, de la mujer…_

\- ¡Espera! hemos escuchado esta historia miles de veces.

-Papá… ¿Puedes superarlo?

… _.Es increíble como las cosas suceden, todo puede pasar en un minuto, todo puede cambiar, y si sólo en esa ocasión yo hubiera girado, tal vez la hubiera conocido y tal vez ustedes no hubieran nacido…_

¿Por qué siempre es tan dramático?

Supongo que es por mamá, creo que su histeria se contagia ya sabes lo que dicen si llevas sangre…

 _Basta._

 _Está_ bien _papá inúndanos de tus sabios conocimientos._

No es sabiduría, estoy segura que papá quiere decirnos de una manera más sutil que desde la primera vez que vio a mamá la odió…

¿Puedes dejar de corregirme?

¿Puedes dejar de ser tan estúpido?

 _¡Si no se detienen, sin magia, por un mes!_

¡No es justo!

¡Somos magos por el amor de Merlín!

¡Aunque a veces de este squib!

¡Papá!

 _Niños._

Oh…oh la mirada.

Ahí está la mirada ¿Qué hacemos?

¿Prestar atención?

O fingirla, hermana.

 _Ustedes conocen la versión corta de la historia, pero hoy les platicaré de todo el camino que tuve que seguir hasta conocerla y ¿Saben qué? No me arrepiento de nada._

Hola ¿Cómo están? bueno como tal vez lo habrán notado esta historia se basa en la serie "How I met your mother" la verdad es mi serie favorita y esta historia nació de la nada... Tengo planeado hacer unos cortos 20 capítulos, bueno si a ustedes le agrada, ojalá sea así y pues nada espero que la disfruten, es muy corto lo sé pero luego tomará forma, en fin besos :*


	2. Albus Severus

_Niños, la palabra conocer es sobreestimada en estos tiempos, conocer es un término relegado a sólo mirar a una persona, porque si hablamos de conocer…hay tantas cosas que conozco de su madre…_

¡Albus!, es extraordinaria en serio ¿Sabías que escribe con dos manos, pero sólo dibuja con la mano izquierda?...

¿Me llamaste por mi nombre, Malfoy?

Y además ama los desayunos que contienen tostadas con mermelada de naranja y un café caliente…

Claramente sabiendo lo que desayuna mi prima, me has acercado un poco más a alcanzar el conocimiento absoluto.

… _Porque la primera vez que la vi, sentí mucho rencor y más bien me pareció una niña mimada, una princesa que lo había conseguido todo tan sólo con sonreír. Por supuesto pensé algo distinto cuando conocí a su tío Potter digo…. Albus._

Scorpius Malfoy era tan parecido a su padre, Draco Malfoy. Sus cabellos rubios que parecían brillar por el leve reflejo del sol que entraba por el andén, sus finas fracciones que formaron una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el cálido beso de su madre, su tez algo pálida sin ninguna marca de sonrojo.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del pequeño heredero de los Malfoy eran sus ojos, tan grises que brillaban con algo de altivez, años donde su familia fue discriminada por su oscuro pasado lo habían curtido llegando al grado de contar con pocos amigos que para su desgracia eran mayores que él.

Así que ahí estaba, sintiéndose como un intruso al ver a grandes familias conversar entre ellas, pequeños emocionados gritando y llevando sus baúles de ahí para allá, miró como su padre y su madre saludaban solemnemente a una numerosa familia que caminaban hacia ellos, el pequeño Malfoy no pudo distinguirlos debido al humo del tren. Miró que su padre se inclinaba hasta llegar a su altura, Scorpius llenó de aire sus pulmones.

Sabía que le iba a decir.

Hagas lo que hagas, estés donde estés…- empezó su padre con cierto aire nostálgico- Nunca olvides de dónde eres y por supuesto que tu apellido es…

Malfoy.- terminó el menor con solemnidad-

Su padre esbozó una triste sonrisa e hizo algo que Scorpius lo tomó por sorpresa, Draco Malfoy lo abrazó con fuerza por unos instantes, a un lado su madre contenía las lágrimas.

Estamos orgullosos de ti- murmuró Astoria apretándole el hombro y observando con cariño aquella escena- Demuéstrales lo que eres capaz de hacer- lo animó

Draco se incorporó con lentitud y tomó la mano de su esposa con delicadeza, muchos años había luchado para limpiar el apellido de su familia, y sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, poco a poco la familia Malfoy se fue recuperando en todos los aspectos, aunque aún quedaban aquellos que se negaban a mirar adelante y preferían destacar los errores del pasado, Malfoy había lidiado con aquellas personas y lamentablemente su aspecto había sido un precio que tuvo que pagar, pero encontró el amor con su esposa, y a veces sus palabras iluminaban su cara con una amplia sonrisa.

Draco sonrió por última vez y Scorpius asintió en silencio, parecía que sus padres temían que el sintiera miedo, pero no era verdad, sentía algo que no supo distinguir, pero estaba seguro que no era miedo, sentía…algo como la incertidumbre de inmiscuirse en algo desconocido.

Algo normal.

Miró a sus padres y comprendió, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y dijo:

No se preocupen, no tengo miedo.

Luego de una despedida rápida, junto a su padre subió el baúl al tren, el muchacho lo miró por última vez envuelto en vapor, algo que le dio un aspecto fantasmagórico sonrió de nuevo, su padre lo miraba con orgullo, y a su lado su madre se despedía con la mano entusiasmada.

Así que con una sonrisa emprendió la búsqueda de un compartimiento vacío, algo sumamente difícil ya que todos los compartimientos parecían estar llenos, algunos más que otros claro, pasó por uno donde le pareció que estaba lleno de una manada de elefantes compitiendo por saber quién era el más ruidoso, desgraciadamente no pudo saber quiénes eran ya que las cortinas estaban corridas…

 _Sí niños, ahí estaba su madre._

….Con una pequeña mueca de desagrado pasó de largo al siguiente, y para su gusto lo encontró vacío exceptuando por un pequeño libro rojo que llamó su atención, acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a leer.

Poemas.

Los más lindos poemas que había leído en su corta vida, y eso era mucho decir ya que el pequeño Malfoy era amante de los libros…

 _Ahora, ¿Recuerdan que dije que si en una ocasión me hubiera girado y hubiese conocido a su madre ustedes nunca hubieran nacido? Este es el momento._

…Scorpius estaba tan inmerso en aquellos poemas que no notó como la puerta del compartimiento de a lado se habría, descubriendo a una pequeña pelirroja que con precaución se asomó a su ventana y al ver que alguien había encontrado su libro, regresó sobre sus pasos rápidamente y sin mirar atrás.

 _Su madre dio por perdido aquel libro y estaba tan avergonzada que nunca trató de recuperarlo, algo que agradezco, porque si ella hubiera entrado y me lo hubiera quitado, todo sería muy, pero muy diferente._

El rubio miró algo rojizo pasar con rapidez por el vidrio, se levantó con agilidad y miró a ambos lados, sólo notó que la puerta del contiguo compartimiento no dejaba de moverse. Rodó los ojos y al entrar de nuevo guardó aquel libro con mucho cuidado en su baúl.

Pasó una hora y Scorpius se encontraba mirando el paisaje pasar por la ventana del andén preguntándose cuando el carrito de dulces se detendría en su lugar. Enarcó una ceja al notar como la puerta se abría y un muchacho de su edad asomaba su cabeza.

Tenía el cabello azabache tan revuelto que parecía haber salido de una ridícula pelea, y unos impresionantes ojos verdes que denotaban cansancio.

¿Te importaría? Necesito un respiro-preguntó el recién llegado.

Scorpius asintió con solemnidad y se dedicó a mirar al recién llegado sentarse frente a él, el muchacho parecía sumamente contrariado.

Mis primos…- empezó el muchacho al notar la mirada curiosa del rubio- Estaba aquí tranquilo con la comadreja…pero nos han llevado a rastras a su compartimiento, pero James empezó con sus burlas a Slytherin así que no lo toleré más y salí de ahí...

Scorpius enarcó aún más la ceja al escuchar como el muchacho contaba su historia como si fueran amigos desde la infancia, y aún más cuando mencionó a "la comadreja" y a un tal "James"

Lo que ellos no saben es que añoro estar ahí…- continuó con un deje de misterio- Lo he decidido después de hablar con mi padre, no quiero ser reconocido sólo como el hijo de Harry Potter, el valiente Gryffindor…

 _Niños por eso su tío Albus y yo somos tan grandes amigos, los dos no queríamos estar atados a un apellido nosotros queríamos destacar por ser quienes éramos, y desde ahí empezó nuestra amistad._

¿Potter? - preguntó el muchacho sorprendido, sabía lo que pasaría después, Potter se iría al descubrir con quien hablaba y haría como que, si nunca hubiera sostenido una charla con él, aunque a Scorpius no le importaba ni un poco aquella visión.

Me llamo Albus Potter. – se presentó el chico sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones, este alzó el mentón y lo miró con algo de desdén dispuesto a zanjar el tema de una vez por todas.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Lo sé. – contestó el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa, dejando perplejo a Scorpius – Te vi en el andén con tus padres parecen buenas personas y moderados con la despedida, mi madre me llenó de besos y mi padre casi rompe a llorar…

 _Albus siempre iba en contra de mis planes, y esa fue la primera vez que lo hacía, tal vez ese día debí de aprender una lección "No juzgues a los demás por sus apariencias" pero desgraciadamente no aprendí._

 _Cuando llegamos al castillo, Albus y yo parecíamos tan amigos como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde niños, sin embargo, en cuanto bajamos del tren y se unió con sus primos, miré con atención aquel grupo llamativo de personas, Los Weasley estaban formados de lindas chicas e intimidadores chicos pero que soltaban enormes carcajadas de vez en cuando, distinguí a Albus con alguien más pero no la miré bien._

 _Recuerdo a Albus sentándose a mi lado después de que los dos quedáramos en Slytherin, también recuerdo a su madre, a la última niña seleccionada que cayó en Gryffindor, pero como dije anteriormente solo la miré, y me hice una errónea descripción de cómo era, esa misma descripción que me hizo querer alejarme lo máximo posible de los Weasley._

 _Pero como saben, mis planes nunca funcionan._


	3. Y los otros Weasley

_Niños hay algo absolutamente difícil de hacer cuando su padre hace planes, el problema es que estos … nunca se cumplen._

 _¿Recuerdan que había dicho que me mantendría alejado de los Weasley?_

 _Bueno, en sólo un fin de semana conocí a todos los Weasley (los que habían entrado ya a Hogwarts) y en el año siguiente en esa misma semana conocí a los demás._

 _Todo gracias a su tío Albus._

 _Es gracioso como planeas pasar todo el día en la biblioteca, saltarte la comida y dormir temprano, pero terminas cenando bajo la intimidante mirada de su tío James y de su tía Dominique._

Su primera semana en Hogwarts fue fantástica, alucinante y además de haber hecho amistad con Albus Potter se encontró con dos hijos de antiguos amigos de su padre, Derek Nott y Thalia Zabini, el primero su compañero con el que compartía cuarto junto con Albus.

Los dos parecían buenos amigos, Derek tenía el aspecto un poco enclenque, cabello más despeinado que el de Albus de color caoba, sus ojos eran color avellana que se abrían con sorpresa casi todo el tiempo, lo que le daba cierto aire desquiciado. En tanto Thalia era una chica algo morena con el cabello negro que caía en ondas hasta sus hombros, a primera vista parecía amable, pero al fijarse en sus ojos se encontraban con una expresión de altanería y frialdad similar a la de Scorpius, tal vez por eso al rubio le caía tan bien esa muchacha.

La mañana del sábado los tres muchachos subieron al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, Zabini y Nott conversaban ávidamente de cómo, apresar de ser de primero, habían conseguido llevar escobas con ellos y tal vez irían a volar esa misma noche a hurtadillas. En cuanto Scorpius planeaba minuciosamente su fin de semana, resumiéndolo en cuatro simples palabras: biblioteca, lechucería, comida, cama.

-¿Qué hace Potter en la mesa de Gryffindor? - preguntó Thalia con curiosidad sacando a Scorpius de sus pensamientos, miró a su alrededor y efectivamente Albus se encontraba charlando efusivamente con una chica de Ravenclaw que parecía pariente suyo en la mesa de los leones.

-Podemos cambiarnos de mesa si queremos- murmuró Scorpius apartando la mirada y dirigiéndose a su respectivo lugar- ¿Se imaginan?, los Weasley comiendo en nuestra mesa, Salazar nos ampare.

Thalia y Derek que lo seguían, se sentaron a ambos lados de Scorpius y formaron sonrisas burlonas al escuchar su comentario.

-¿Se imaginan a nosotros cenando en esa mesa?- preguntó Derek aun sonriendo mientras se servía jugo de calabaza.

-Por favor- contestó Thalia con aire de suficiencia- Estoy segura que sería una buena convivencia, como una cena navideña entre viejos amigos.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas mientras Albus que los había visto se sentaba frente a ellos.

-¿De qué nos reímos? - preguntó el muchacho estirándose para robar la tostada que Scorpius estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca-

-De lo feliz que luce tu hermano- gruñó este sonriendo con frialdad- Parece que alguien reventó una bomba fétida bajo su nariz.

-Amigo, por favor estamos comiendo- rogó Derek con una mueca de asco.

Albus se giró y comprobó que desde que había abandonado la mesa escarlata, su hermano James lo miraba con enojo, asco y algo de compasión.

-Se acostumbrará- dijo este girándose de nuevo

 _No se acostumbró._

 _-_ He dicho algo que, para él sonó como blasfemia- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Thalia intrigada-

-Que sería excelente que Scorpius cenará algún día con nosotros.

El mencionado que tomaba algo de jugo de calabaza en ese momento, escupió todo el contenido sobre la mesa causando que los Slytherin hicieran muecas de repulsión y se alejaran de él, Derek que escuchaba la conversación atentamente se atragantó con los arenques que comía, y Thalia que le daba palmaditas en la espalda miraba a Albus con escepticismo.

-No hay manera…- murmuró Scorpius cuando se recuperó- Aunque me pagaran mil galeones… nunca, escúchame bien…Nunca.

-James ha dicho que si eso sucede…- continuó el azabache como si no hubiera pasado nada- Cenará con nosotros por una semana.

-Qué gran alegría ¿No? - preguntó Nott que lucía más desquiciado que nunca- Digo eso no pasará, jamás…

Scorpius miraba con enojo a Albus, Albus miraba con una enigmática sonrisa a Derek y Thalia miraba a Scorpius y a Albus como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Al final Albus se aclaró la garganta y fijó su mirada en Scorpius.

-Reto aceptado.

 _Como odio a su tío cuando dice esa estúpida frase._

Scorpius bufó con impaciencia, se colgó la maleta y se incorporó con rapidez.

-Debo irme.

\- Pero…

-No me importa tengo clase.

-Sí, respecto a eso…

-Adiós.

-¡Es sábado, gran idiota!- gritó Thalia sin poder contenerse mientras a su lado Albus y Derek reían sin ningún decoro.

La tarde entera, Scorpius se había refugiado en la biblioteca, sabía que Hogwarts albergaba los libros más importantes de la era mágica así que aprovechó el hecho de haber terminado sus tareas para empezar la lectura de algunos de los ejemplares que habían llamado su atención.

Luego de unas horas, satisfecho por no haber encontrado a Albus, regresó a la sala común luego de una parada rápida en las cocinas para llevarse algo de comida, al ver que el lugar estaba abarrotado, subió a su habitación, preguntándose donde se encontraba el azabache, duda que fue respondida al entrar, su amigo se encontraba acostado en su cama leyendo una revista completamente relajado.

-Has vuelto- dijo sin mirarlo- Pensé que tenía que ir y arrastrarte de vuelta.

-Al menos ya no piensas en esa locura de ir a cenar con tu familia- murmuró el rubio tirando su túnica en su ya desordenado baúl.

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo he olvidado?

-Pues no me has seguido rogándome por todo el castillo que acepte- dijo con aburrimiento mientras sacaba su pijama con cierta dificultad.

-Albus Potter no ruega a nadie- respondió con arrogancia mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su nuca-Recurro al chantaje…

 _Niños, no les contaré con qué me chantajeó ese Potter, pero les diré que me vengué de la manera más retorcida que hay, por supuesto eso es otra historia._

 _Así que pasé todo ese domingo pensando en la desastrosa que iba a ser esa cena, claro tratando de disimularlo, su tío Derek y su tía Thalia no nos prestaron mucha atención ya que, había disfrutado tanto su anterior salida que sólo se dedicaron a hablar de lo genial que había sido._

 _Y solo, cuando tanto Albus como yo nos dirigimos a la mesa escarlata, ellos nos dedicaron sonrisas burlonas._

-¿Listo para romper la tradición?- preguntó Albus riendo con diversión- El primer Malfoy que se sienta en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Cállate Potter- murmuró el muchacho enojado, respiró profundo y se sentó con cuidado, como si la mesa de los leones fuera a ensuciar su preciosa túnica de Slytherin

Al parecer que un Slytherin se sentara en la mesa de Gryffindor causaba cierta conmoción entre los alumnos y más si ese Slytherin era Scorpius Malfoy, el rubio haciendo gala de su sólida indiferencia los ignoró a todos.

En esa mesa había un gran espacio donde todos los Weasley se apretujaban cada domingo, como si fuera una tradición, en ese momento sólo Albus y él se encontraban en dicho espacio, el muchacho miró la hora con una ceja alzada _"¿A qué hora comían esta gente?"_

 _-_ No tardan- dijo Albus adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo.

Scorpius arqueó aún más las cejas al escuchar su comentario frunció los labios y dirigió su mirada a la puerta en seguida notó como los primeros Weasley entraban, vestían el uniforme distintivo de Ravenclaw y conversaban animadamente. Scorpius los había visto en alguno de esos grupos "cerebrito" de segundo curso.

 _Chicos a través de los años mi cerebro ha adquirido la capacidad de distinguir rasgos que sólo los Weasley poseen, ciertos rasgos que los resumí en siete sencillos puntos._

 _1\. El distintivo cabello rojo._

 _2\. Ojos azules._

 _3\. Pecas, pero no las comunes, estas eran cafés que se ocultaban en la piel tenían forma más o menos ovaladas._

 _4\. Hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas, herencia de Molly Weasley, todos sus tíos lo tenían._

 _5\. Cuando se enojaban o tenían una emoción fuerte, sus orejas se tornaban rojas._

 _6\. Amaban locamente el chocolate._

 _7\. Usaban ropa de segunda mano._

 _¡Papá!_

 _De acuerdo es una antigua broma de su abuelo ¿Dónde está su sentido del humor?_

 _Si la persona en cuestión cumplía con cuatro de estos aspectos, felicidades eras un Weasley…Que alegría._

 _¿Noto sarcasmo en tu voz?_

El rubio se fijó como los recién llegados lo miraban con curiosidad e inquietud, la chica (un poco más morena que Thalia) se adelantó al muchacho que se había quedado estático por la conmoción.

-Debes estar bromeando- farfulló enojada a Albus que se encogió los hombros con aburrimiento.

Scorpius la miró con frialdad, pero no dijo nada, no iba a darles el gusto de verlo furioso.

Roxanne Weasley cumplía con el punto tres, cuatro, seis y por alguna razón el séptimo, aunque con dificultad se distinguían sus pecas, al hacer una mueca y sentarse unos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas, tomó un chocolate mordió la mitad y la tiró a el muchacho que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, su melena era rizada pero completamente controlada por una alta coleta se sacudió con violencia mientras fulminaba nuevamente a Albus con su oscura mirada.

Louis Weasley se sentó a lado de su prima, tenía la tez blanca donde unas pequeñas pecas resaltaban, el cabello rubio, aunque un poco más oscuro que el de Scorpius y ojos asombrosamente azules, tenía cierto aire infantil, mordió el chocolate, y sonrió ampliamente mirando primero al rubio y luego al azabache.

-Épico- dijo con entusiasmo- Ya quiero ver la cara de James.

Scorpius lo miró con extrañeza mientras Albus contenía las ganas de carcajearse.

-No le veo la gracia, Louis - dijo la morena con hastío mirando ahora al mencionado- No es nada gracioso.

-Vamos Roxy, ¿No te imaginas la cara que pondrá?

Justo cuando ella abría la boca para replicar, por la puerta desfilaron tres personajes más, Victorie Weasley, sacudiendo su rubia cabellera, Teddy Lupin con el cabello azul eléctrico sosteniendo la mano de la rubia, y Molly Weasley caminando a lado del muchacho, sonriendo amablemente a quienes la saludaban.

Scorpius sólo conocía a Teddy (alguna vez almorzó en su casa) y sabía que era novio de aquella guapa chica, llamada Victorie, pero no conocía en lo absoluto a esa pelirroja que caminaba a su lado.

Victorie tenía pecas, pero estas la hacían mucho más atractiva, pequeños hoyuelos se formaron al sonreír por una broma de su novio y por lo que pudo deducir los ojos azules del muchacho llamado Luis, ella fue la primera en tomar asiento, aun ignorando a sus acompañantes, Ted se sentó a su lado y le pasó un trozo de chocolate está encantada se lo comió.

Molly se sentó a un lado de Victorie, charlaba con una muchacha que la hizo sonreír, Scorpius distinguió con intriga los hoyuelos, la muchacha tenía expresión amable y carismática, sus pecas se notaban más que a sus primos y al acabar de hablar con su amiga se giró y por primera vez vio a sus primos.

Roxanne se encontraba sumamente molesta cruzando los brazos y sin apartar la mirada de Albus, Albus miraba al techo distraídamente, Louis trataba de no vomitar al ver a su hermana haciéndole cariñitos a Ted y por último miró a Scorpius. Ella alzó sus finas cejas y dio un gritito de alegría que hizo que los novios se despegaran

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!- exclamó la pelirroja para abrazarlo, el rubio algo consternado no supo que hacer sólo se quedó estático como una roca esperando que eso acabara rápido.

-¿Scorpius?- se extrañó Lupin girándose, sonrió ampliamente al ver que éste estaba siendo abrazado por su prima- Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, Albus no deja de hablar de ti en vacaciones.

-Yo no hablo de Scorpius- dijo el mencionado saliendo de su ensueño, miró como su amigo le pedía con la mirada que lo ayude y este accedió- Mols, el abrazo no es necesario.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó la pelirroja soltándolo y volviendo a su asiento sin dejar de sonreír- Es que…es bueno tener más personas en la mesa.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- murmulló Roxanne, Molly la ignoró.

Victorie le sonrió a Scorpius y este sintió un vuelco en el estómago, trató de disimularlo tomando algo de jugo.

-Oh, ahí están, siempre son tan impuntuales- dijo la rubia mirando de nuevo a la puerta, James, Dominique, Rose y Fred entraban al lugar.

\- Me pregunto a quien habrán salido- dijo Louis mirando a su hermana con una ceja alzada.

Ella se sonrojó y dijo una palabra en francés que hizo callar al rubio.

Scorpius se dio cuenta que la mesa de Gryffindor albergaba miembros de todas las casas, aunque el más escaso era Hufflepuff, que estaba representado por Ted, pudo apreciar con sorpresa que Albus no fue el primer Weasley en terminar en Slytherin, si no…

-¡Fred! Si me vuelves a hacer eso te juro…-murmuraba una pelirroja mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador a su primo, mientras James Potter y otra pequeña pelirroja soltaban enormes risotadas.

-¿Qué me harás, Nique?- preguntó el mencionado mientras alborotaba su cabello rojo que desentonaba por completo con su uniforme de Slytherin

La muchacha miró a la mesa de los profesores y al notar que todos estaba envueltos en sus asuntos, la muchacha le dio un certero golpe en el estómago.

-No me llames "Nique".

Scorpius sonrió junto a Albus, tal vez podía acostumbrarse a eso, Dominique sacudió el cabello de su hermano al pasar junto a él y se sentó frente a Victorie con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia, ella arrugó la nariz, la pelirroja amplió su sonrisa y saludó con una cabezada a Albus, pero al notar a Scorpius de inmediato sus orejas se tornaron rojas y se giró para ver a James.

El castaño miraba a Scorpius con asco y el rubio lo miró de la misma manera sentía un odio inexplicable hacia su ser y notó con satisfacción como a este también se le encendían las orejas, Fred carraspeó y se sentó sonriéndole al rubio, este a su pesar tuvo que regresarle el saludo a pesar de ser de tercero le caía bien, Rose se sentó junto a él, pero por alguna razón el rubio apartó la mirada y la fijó en su plato.

-Lo lamento- la escuchó tratando de calmar el ambiente- Me entretuve con una amiga que me necesitaba y los retrasé.

-No te preocupes, Rosie- dijo Molly mientras Ted y Victorie asentían comprensivamente- ¿Conoces a Scorpius? - preguntó sonriendo mientras fijaba la mirada en el rubio, este miró a Rose con inexpresividad- Claro que sí, son compañeros junto a Al.

Claro que la conocía, Scorpius había notado como la pelirroja siempre era la primera en contestar y actuar en todas las clases que compartía, claro él no se esforzaba en participar, aunque supiera las respuestas, pero no podía negar que la muchacha era brillante presumida pero brillante.

-Creo que debemos comenzar- dijo Ted acercando su plato mientras los demás lo imitaban.

-Lo siento, no pensé que iba a ser así- le murmuró Albus a su amigo.

Scorpius se encogió los hombros y formó una media sonrisa.

-Por lo menos los rumores son ciertos, la comida de Gryffindor es mejor.

-Es por esos dos- comentó el azabache señalando a Dominique y a James que aún tenían las orejas rojas y fulminaban con la mirada al par-Bajan a las cocinas para halagar a los elfos, menudos tontos.

-Deberíamos intentarlo…

Pero de pronto la voz potente de James Potter interrumpió el murmullo de Scorpius, el rubio miró al joven con indiferencia y notó como Dominique susurraba un hechizo alrededor de su familia, todos los demás alumnos estaban tan sumergidos en sus charlas que no se dieron cuenta cuando James se puso de pie.

-No sé a qué juegas Severus- comenzó el castaño clavando sus marrones ojos en los verdes de su hermano-Pero no me sentaré en esa asquerosa mesa, aunque me pagaran.

-¡James!- exclamó Molly totalmente alarmada, Albus adoptó una expresión similar a la de Scorpius aunque formó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es curioso, ayer dijiste exactamente lo contrario, y por si no lo habías notado uno de tus mejores amigos se sienta cada día en esa asquerosa mesa.

-¡Es una excepción! Fred y tal vez tú son las excepciones, el sombrero se equivocó no deberían estar en esa casa de magos oscuros y…

-¡JAMES!- gritó ahora Victorie pero el aludido no le hizo caso

Scorpius entendió de pronto que había conjurado la llamada Dominique, un muffliato por eso a los alumnos no les llamó los repentinos gritos.

-Severus Snape fue de esa casa- dijo Albus con calma- ¿Otra excepción querido hermano?

-Que encantador- contestó éste con sarcasmo- Un mortífago.

-¿Te recuerdo la historia James? Pensé que tu pequeño cerebro ya la había procesado.

-¡ALBUS!

Todos miraban atentamente la pelea de los dos hermanos, aunque Molly, Victorie y Ted trataban de minimizarla.

-No me sentaré en esa mesa, donde antes se sentaron mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort- murmuró James lentamente, ignorando el escalofrío que todos habían sentido al mencionar ese nombre- Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti. - de pronto miró con desprecio a Scorpius- Lo que su abuelo le hizo a nuestra madre…

Albus se quedó sin palabras, Scorpius sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué le hizo mi abuelo a tu madre?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, sabía que tanto el como su padre fueron mortífagos pero nunca le platicó de los crímenes que habían cometido, el rubio sintió un pequeño temblor pero lo ignoró, miró con atención a mayor de los Potter un dejo de súplica cruzó por su mirada, éste formó una irónica sonrisa que compartió con Dominique Weasley.

-No me digas…- farfulló la pelirroja ampliando su malévola sonrisa.

-James, Dominique basta. No les corresponde.

Ted también se había levantado y su cabello se había vuelto azabache como el de Albus, pero sus ojos echaban chispas, Scorpius a pesar de su conmoción notó como los demás se removían incomodos, mientras James desafiaba con la mirada a Ted, el rubio también se levantó incapaz de aguantar más esa sensación de ahogo, hizo un ademán de irse, pero de pronto la voz de James que había vuelto a mirarlo, lo detuvo.

-Hay una razón para que nuestros padres se lleven tan mal. -dijo con frialdad en su voz, Scorpius no se giró- Ustedes son peligrosos para nosotros, y nosotros para ustedes.

-James, te lo advierto…

Pero el castaño se había sentado de nuevo y empezó a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No, Lupin está bien. - dijo Scorpius apenas separando los labios miró a Albus y a Fred con inexpresividad, ellos le devolvieron la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo- Los Weasley y los Malfoy no deberían ser amigos.

-¡Scorpius!- gritó Albus levantándose pero el mencionado ya se había alejado de ellos a grandes zancadas.

Potter al ver que su amigo salía por la puerta de roble, se giró y enfrentó a su hermano.

-Nuestra asquerosa mesa no te merece- le espetó con irritación- Scorpius no es su abuelo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Con el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir como Louis y Fred trataban de levantarse, pero se arrepintieron al notar las escandalizadas miradas de Roxanne, James y Dominique. El azabache negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino con determinación.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- preguntó James mirando como Rose también se levantaba, ella lo miró con decepción.

-Fuiste muy injusto- susurró mirándolo con firmeza- Piensas que tus ideales y los de los mortífagos están muy alejados, pero déjame decirte, juzgar a las personas por el pasado de sus familias es lo mismo que juzgarlas por la condición de su sangre.

….

Albus miraba en ambas direcciones tratando de decidir qué camino había tomado su amigo, miró al comedor y casi con alivio distinguió a Thalia y a Derek correr hacia él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó el último frunciendo el ceño al notar la cara de Albus.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius? - preguntó Thalia con agitación.

-Nada como una convivencia con los Weasley, mis queridos primos y hermano decidieron que la cena era un buen momento para sacar temas de la guerra. - les comunicó Albus, miró como sus amigos hacían muecas de disgusto y eso provocó que se sintiera peor- Todo esto es mi culpa, tengo que encontrarlo… ¿Rose?

La pequeña pelirroja había llegado corriendo y los miraba con curiosidad y preocupación, sus amigos ampliaron sus muecas con enojo, pero a ella no le importó y se acercó a su primo con determinación.

-Lo que dijo James fue horrible …- empezó- Albus sé que nos hemos distanciado y lo siento, eres mi mejor amigo y…

Albus le sonrió y la interrumpió haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-También eres mi mejor amiga.

Rose que tenía lágrimas en los ojos le devolvió la sonrisa con alivio.

-Bueno eso duele, Potter. - dijo Thalia fingiendo resentimiento, Derek a su lado trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

\- Tú eres mi interruptora de momentos favorita. - contestó con empalagamiento, Zabini hizo una mueca al escuchar el tono que había utilizado - Ahora debemos encontrarlo, Derek ¿Puedes buscarlo en la biblioteca? - el mencionado asintió y salió corriendo hacia la derecha- Thalia ve a su dormitorio y si no lo encuentras ahí, regresa a las cocinas y trae cuantos dulces puedas, sé amable con los elfos- añadió al ver que la muchacha ponía cara de consternación- Tienes que hacerle cosquillas a la pera.

Thalia asintió con algo de aturdimiento y se dirigió a la derecha.

-¿Las niñas pueden entrar a los dormitorios de los chicos? - preguntó su prima en cuanto la morena desapareció por un pasillo.

-¿En serio crees que a Salazar Slytherin le importó la valía y caballerosidad de sus alumnos?-preguntó Albus olvidándose por un segundo de su amigo- A él solo le importaba que tan pura era tu sangre.

Compuso una sonrisa al notar la mueca de repulsión de Rose, sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar.

-Estoy casi seguro que está en la torre de Astronomía, me ha dicho que es su lugar favorito…- murmuró para sí mismo mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado hacia otro bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja- Aunque…. ¿Rose puedes echar un vistazo al monumento de los caídos?

-¿Yo? - preguntó la muchacha con algo de miedo - ¿Por qué?

-No escapaste de las garras de James sólo para que arreglemos las cosas ¿No? También quieres encontrar a Scorpius- contestó el muchacho deteniéndose y mirándola con atención.

Luego de unos segundos la muchacha aceptó con lentitud y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de seguir se giró y lo miró por última vez.

-Lo siento. - murmuró.

-También yo. -le respondió con una pequeña mueca.

 _Niños, no estoy orgulloso de lo que le dije a su madre la primera noche que hablamos. Pero comprendan algunas heridas tardan más de 19 años en sanar._

 _Papá…_

 _Si no quieres hablar te comprendemos._

 _Chicos, es necesario._

El monumento a los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts se erguía a un lado del lago, cerca de la tumba de mármol blanco que contenía al más grande director de Hogwarts, la estructura tenía forma circular y habían grabado todos y cada uno de los nombres de las personas muertas aquel dos de mayo, estaba hecho del mismo material de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore lo que le daba el aspecto de brillar en la noche. La frase _"Es importante, luchar y luchar y seguir luchando porque solo entonces el mal puede mantenerse a raya, aunque nunca se erradique"_ resaltaba del monumento.

Scorpius Malfoy se había sentado frente al obelisco embarrando por completo su túnica de lodo, sin embargo, no le importó. Un vacío se extendía por todo su ser y ni siquiera el fresco aire del lago, el humo de la cabaña de Hagrid o un aroma a rosas que no sabía de dónde provenía lo hizo sentir mejor. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, levantó la mirada y vislumbró a Rose Weasley que caminaba hacia él con aire solemne. El rubio notó como su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba con la leve brisa, sus ojos azules estaban bañados de determinación y algo de miedo, una mueca cruzó por sus labios, sin embargo, al notar la forma de sus cejas Scorpius supo que su expresión era de preocupación.

-Vete.- masculló el muchacho con lentitud y con toda la claridad que fue capaz de utilizar.

-No.- le respondió la pelirroja sin dejar de acercarse, aunque le sorprendió el tono de desagrado que el rubio había utilizado- James…

\- Potter no me interesa- dijo Scorpius levantándose con lentitud y sin apartar la gélida mirada de Rose-Ningún miembro de tu "superior" familia me interesa- añadió con una irónica sonrisa-

Rose se detuvo al escucharlo, se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó la chica, entrecerrando los ojos, el chico notó con una cruel satisfacción, como las orejas de la muchacha se tornaban rojas.

-No es justo como actúa el mundo ¿No crees? - masculló el muchacho con indiferencia- El ser miembro de los Weasley, de los Potter y de los Granger te da ciertos beneficios ¿No?

-¿Qué estás…

-Ustedes, príncipes del mundo mágico no tienen idea de lo que es luchar día a día para conseguir algo de reconocimiento. - siguió el muchacho como si no hubiera escuchado a la chica- Con tan sólo sonreír el mundo cae a sus pies.

-¡¿Crees que nosotros no hemos sufrido?! ¡¿Crees que nosotros queríamos esto?! -preguntó la niña histérica, Scorpius no se inmutó, es más su expresión se volvió más gélida.

-¿Sufrir por qué? ¿Alguien se negó en hacer una reverencia cuando ustedes pasaban? - preguntó el muchacho con ironía- Sin embargo, no he visto a ninguno de ustedes quejarse, acéptalo Weasley, llevan sus apellidos como si fueran coronas.

\- ¡Mi tío murió en combate! ¡Mientras tu padre cobardemente se escondió en el castillo y no luchó!

Las palabras de la pelirroja taladraron la mente de Scorpius como dagas, ella arrepentida se tapó la boca con ambas manos, el rubio se acercó con rapidez hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Tu tío está muerto y ni siquiera lo conociste. - masculló el muchacho clavando sus ojos grises en los azules de ella sin disimular su desprecio-Podrían hacerse libros de lo que tú ignoras, por ejemplo, tú no conoces como mi padre sufrió para alejarse del desprecio de toda la comunidad mágica, ni siquiera conoces el calvario que tuvo que pasar para casarse con mi madre. No conoces su historia, ni si quiera la mía. Nuestro sufrimiento supera al suyo.

\- No necesitaba conocerlo…- murmuró la pelirroja que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo, el tono que empleaba para hablar era de frialdad absoluta- Lo quiero como si fuera cualquiera de mis tíos y no sabes lo mucho que mi familia ha sufrido …

-¡Le lanzaron la maldición cruciatus a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada !- gritó el muchacho sin poder contenerse- ¡Querían vengarse de mi abuelo! ¡Mi madre casi muere! ¡Mi padre casi pierde a las únicas personas que lo amaban! ¡¿Y alguien hizo algo?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Los Malfoy no han sufrido demasiado!

Scorpius había perdido el control, miraba a Rose con odio, su respiración era agitada y se mezclaba con el aliento de la pelirroja, dos lágrimas surcaban las coloridas mejillas de ella. Cuando habló lo hizo con voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento. - murmuró con aprensión- Todos sufrimos después de la guerra, tal vez James tiene razón… tal vez nuestras familias se hicieron mucho daño.

Scorpius asintió con lentitud, retrocedió y volvió a sentarse con la vista fija en el monumento, sintió como Rose lo abandonaba y por alguna extraña razón un gran vacío se apoderó de él.

…

-¡Rose! Los vi desde la torre de astronomía con uno de los telescopios- exclamó Albus aliviado mientras se plantaba frente de ella, al notar que su prima lloraba frunció el entrecejo- ¿Estás bien?

Rose que se había limpiado las mejillas con rapidez miró a su primo y asintió.

-Estoy bien, Albus…- murmuró recuperando su tono habitual, titubeó un segundo, pero luego preguntó con seguridad- Albus, ¿Estás seguro de tu amistad con Scorpius Malfoy?

El azabache que la miraba con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación, alzó las cejas al escuchar la pregunta de su prima.

-Claro que sí- le respondió de forma rotunda- Es uno de mis mejores amigos… ¿Rose que te hizo? Porque si te hizo algo…

La muchacha había captado la sinceridad en sus palabras, respiró profundo y pensó en lo mejor que podía decir.

-Es la excepción…- susurró para sí misma dejando más alarmado a su primo, Rose alzó su mirada y la clavó en su primo- Te necesita, estoy bien.

…

Albus caminó sintiéndose más culpable y más preocupado que antes, al distinguir a su amigo apresuró el paso. Scorpius estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que el recién llegado se sentaba a su lado con cuidado.

-Potter…- murmuró el rubio luego de unos minutos, sin apartar la mirada del monumento- ¿No entendiste lo que dije o lo repito?

-Scorpius lo siento…- contestó el muchacho - Lo que James dijo no tuvo que decirlo.

\- No me interesa lo que haya dicho tu hermano, no quiero saber con exactitud los errores que cometió mi padre… no estoy listo.

Un pequeño silencio se extendió entre ambos, Albus respiró profundo y asintió.

-Ser el hijo de Harry Potter es muy difícil- murmuró y esbozó una sonrisa ante la cara de incredibilidad que su amigo puso- Todos esperan que seas tan bueno como él y cuando fallas…

-Por lo menos no te juzgan porque tu padre y tú abuelo eran seguidores de quien tú sabes, no murmuran cosas ni te señalan- contratacó el rubio alzando las cejas- Ellos esperan que en cualquier momento les muestres la marca tenebrosa y te rías como maniaco, así ha sido siempre desde que nací.

El azabache no supo que contestar y simplemente miró la estructura con atención.

-Deberías dejar de sentir lastima de ti mismo- murmuró el muchacho con seguridad- La vida no es justa y el dolor se siente igual, este monumento no representa el pasado, si no que debemos seguir adelante.

-Nunca te acostumbras a ser el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

-Mi madre siempre dice que estamos aquí para escribir nuestra propia historia… Hagamos lo que hagamos vamos a decepcionar a alguien, yo decepcioné a James al quedar en Slytherin, pero me enorgullecí a mí mismo.

\- Parece que pasar una semana en Hogwarts te ha vuelto tan sabio, Potter- se burló Scorpius soltando una pequeña risa-

\- Es lo que suele pasar cuando te juntas con un cerebrito como tú- contraatacó Albus con saña -Lo que te trato de decir es que empecé a escribir mi propia historia al quedar en Slytherin y tú al sentarte conmigo en la mesa de Gryffindor como mi amigo, mira… James es un idiota, pero cuando era pequeño nos dio una regla a Lily y a mí.

Scorpius que lo escuchaba con atención alzó las cejas y miró a Albus con curiosidad.

-"Con la persona que te sientes la primera vez que viajes en el expreso de Hogwarts se convertirá en tu mejor amigo hasta el fin, pasó con nuestro padre y abuelo así que es ley." - recitó el azabache con solemnidad- Si vas a hacer caso a alguna de las idioteces que James dice, hazle caso a esa.

El rubio lo miró por unos segundos aún con algo de duda, Albus impaciente se levantó.

-Thalia llenó nuestro cuarto con dulces ¿Vas a venir o no? - preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

Scorpius aceptó su mano y se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me pido los pasteles de calabaza- y sin esperar respuesta echó a correr al castillo, con Albus pisándole los talones.

 _Albus Potter es un gran amigo._


End file.
